In Motion
by Aniviel
Summary: This story is about a young girl who's family was killed while she was still somewhat young. She was sent of to an adoption place where she finds love, and after she leaves her, whole world turns upside down. This one gets nuts...and a little sexual.
1. Default Chapter

The smell of the air, so crisp, so new, was pouring from the open blue sky above. An endless wind blew past her face and made her hair dance all around. The ripples in the water raced towards the shore as a nearby bird sang a sweet song. The smell of a fireplace, floating in the air, reminded Sadie of how perfect life can be.  
"Thank you, God" she whispered aloud as her face melted into a simple smile. Her words flowed upwards, through the white puffy clouds as she turned to tread back towards the house. "Good morning Mama" she said to a woman who was neatly cooking pancakes and eggs over a hot stove.  
"Well now Sadie, you're in a fantastic mood today. It's a pleasant change you know." The mother responded sweetly as she wiped her flour covered hands on a dry wash towel nearby.  
"Thank you Mother" Sadie said as she bound up the stairs to wake up her three brothers. As she heavily trotted across the wooden floor, her brother Ben roused in his bed from the noise.  
"Benny! Brandon! Nicholas! Mama's got pancakes for everyone!" Sadie yelled as she flung open Nick's bedroom door and pounced onto his bed.  
"Sadie! Leave me alone!" He yelled as she kept jumping around with a gigantic smile. She fell on top of Nick and smothered him with big hugs and sloppy kisses on the top of his head.  
"You know I love ya" She said simply as she lept out of his room and down the hallway to Brandon's bedroom. She was met with a pillow launched into midair from Brandon's bed. Sadie caught the pillow just before it reached her face then took a running start and pounced onto his bed. As Sadie and Brandon wrestled, Sadie noticed Ben treading sleepily down the hallway and into the musty bathroom where he flicked on the light.  
"Don't think you're getting away!" Sadie screamed as she raced to the bathroom as fast as she could. Before she could smother Ben with hugs and kisses, he slammed the bathroom door and switched on the noisy radio.  
"Watch your back" Ben yelled from inside as Sadie turned around to hide. As she did so, she was bombarded by at least eight pillows and two boys to back them up. The noise from this mini-fight reverberated off of the walls and floated downstairs where it crept under the crevice of Papa's bedroom door. The racket filled his ears and woke him up instantly.  
"Keep it DOWN!" He screamed from down below and suddenly all was quiet. Nicholas snuck in one last pillow hit over Brandon's fluffed up head of dark brown hair.  
"Papa!" Sadie yelled excitedly as she tumbled down the mahogany staircase and stopped at the master bedroom door where she knocked and waited in silent anticipation. Nothing. Not a sound. Mama watched, interested, wondering if Sadie would get upset if Papa didn't answer the door. Sadie was becoming dismayed and turned to walked back upstairs when all of a sudden, the bedroom door flung open and Papa scooped Sadie up in his protective arms and swung her around.  
"What a nice day this will be" Mama declared from the kitchen, where she was setting the breakfast table with three orange juices, two apple juices, and one chocolate milk for Nicholas. "Breakfast is ready boys!" She yelled upstairs. The pattering footsteps from the boys above rang through the ears of the family below. Typical for breakfast time.  
"What are your plans today children?" Papa asked while reaching for the butter across the ancient table.  
"I plan on going canoeing" Sadie stated happily as she took a sip of her apple juice. "I think it's a marvelous day, I went down to the lake this morning and its absolutely beautiful."  
"Sounds nice, but Ben and I are planning on white water rafting" Brandon stated merrily with a smile nobody could forget. Simple pleasures.  
"I don't think so Brandon. The water's much too cold this time of the year. You know fall time isn't the opportune time to do so." Mama answered smartly, and gave Papa a sharp look as if to say 'go against me, I dare you'.  
"I agree with your mother. The river is much too chilly and you could get hypothermia." Papa exclaimed with a simple nod. The two boys were quiet and continued eating their breakfast.  
"Can I help you outside Papa?" Nicholas (the youngest) asked his role model, Papa.  
"Why sure, but only mature eight year olds can handle this task" Papa said with a wink ".but first I need some chopped firewood"  
"Holy cow! Am I gonna chop the firewood?" Nicholas asked, now more excited than before.  
"No, Ben and Brandon are, but you're going to start the fire itself, in the fireplace"  
"Really?!" Nick asked very interested  
"Oh come on Papa, Sadie gets to go on the lake and we cant go down the river? Instead we have to chop firewood?" Ben asked, extremely perturbed.  
"When you're done, you can go canoeing on the lake.but Sadie's not going swimming in the water. It's much too cold, understand this."  
"I think I'm done eating now" Ben said as he picked up his plate and dropped it in the sink. He went out the back patio door and down the steps that led to the main ground. Out to chop firewood.  
"I'm done too Papa" Brandon said as he went to go join Ben outside, chopping wood.  
"Why don't you go into the garden, Sadie. At least for a little bit, until your brothers calm down." Papa said to Sadie.  
"Sure thing. Hand me your plate if you're done and I'll take it up with me." Sadie stated as she pushed away from the table and collected her parents plates.  
"Nicholas, why don't you get that fire started. It's going to be an awfully chilly day, and the night will be near freezing." Papa said to Nick who was sitting silently, awaiting 'orders'. His eyes widened as Papa said "fire", and he jumped to his feet to collect firewood and matches. 


	2. Adoption anyone?

The alarm buzzer continued to ring and it sounded like endless screams floating into Sadie's ears. She grabbed the screaming infidelity and tossed it across the room with a triumphant yell.  
"What?! What's wrong!" said the Nurse who appeared around the corner and bounded over to Sadie's bedside.  
"Nothing. Just another pleasant start to an amazingly beautiful day." Sadie responded sarcastically.  
"Today might just be your lucky day. I have an inner feeling Sadie. Now get up and take your shower." said the pretty, and young nurse as her blonde hair draped over her right eye and took Sadie's arm to help her out of the bed ".before everyone else wakes up and leaves you with no hot water"  
"Today is probably going to be exactly like every other day. Hopeless. Miserable. Somebody please kill me so that I may live!" Sadie screamed down the hallway, causing a couple children to peek their heads out of their adjoining bedrooms. Sadie pretended to bite at them as she walked by, scaring the little ones.  
"Come along" said the young nurse as she led Sadie to the small sized shower room and handed her a warm towel and bleached robe.  
Sadie liked to have breakfast alone, although she would allow another teenager to sit with her every once in awhile. Today, February 7 would be an amazing day, little to Sadie's knowledge. As she was nibbling on a piece of slightly burnt toast with strawberry jam on it, a young man walked in. He was tall and handsome: dark brown hair, big brown eyes. He was wearing a somewhat fitted black preppy shirt probably from American eagle and khaki shorts that fell just below his knees. Skater sneakers, probably World Industries. Tan skin, semi built body."beautiful" Sadie whispered under her breath as he took a seat in the corner of the room, by a window which was illuminating his handsome features. He angrily kicked a chair, sent it flying across the room a bit, and screamed profanities as Sadie watched intensely. Once he calmed down and sat with his arms folded across his body, slumped back in the char, Sadie got the nerve to speak.  
"It's not so bad here after awhile. You get used to the stench of stale urine, kind of" She said uneasily, unknowing what his response would be. He glanced over at her: no expression at all. Angry. Tired. Hungry, hurt. He looked away at one of the walls with paintings on it and mumbled something.  
"What?" Sadie said  
"I said FUCK this place" he responded louder now, growing angrier by her persistence.  
"I used to be like that. Well, I was a little worse. They actually had to catch me, hold me down and sedate me to keep me from desecrating everything in sight. I was placed in solitary confinement for a couple days. Scary times." Sadie said as her gaze drifted somewhere not of the room they were in. The young man was staring at her now, watching how her dark brownnhair covered her smooth, light skin. Her slightly curved upwards nose was not overbearing, and her lips perfect for him. She had a deep shade of blue eyes which reminded him of a deep part of the ocean.  
"My name is Nick" he said to her, breaking her concentration of a distant memory.  
"Mine's Sadie. Pleasure to meet you. My brother's name was Nick too, he was a strong little kid that one. Simply amazed me" she finished as she once again drifted off into another time.  
"Was?" Nick asked daringly  
"Was." Sadie stated simply as she excused herself from the slightly tattered wooden table and walked away. A tear rolled down her now rosy cheeks.  
"Wait" Nick yelled after her, causing Sadie to stop in the doorway "I need your help here. I don't know anyone, and I don't know where anything is here. Fuck! This sucks so much" He screamed as he looked away from Sadie and at a distant object outside, through the barred window. Sadie wiped the tear off of her cheek, turned to Nick, and motioned for him to follow her. He hesitantly stood up and shuffled his feet across the unswept floor over to where Sadie was standing.  
"What unearthly shit got you in this place?" Nick asked once he reached to spot where Sadie was.  
"You're really attractive" She said bravely, but evidently not aware of the words she had just uttered. Nick was extremely handsome, probably had many girlfriends, but none that were that forward.  
"Thanks, you are too" He responded, embarrassed for one of the few times in his life. He glanced at his untied shoes and then looked back up at Sadie who was still staring at him.  
"I uh, don't exactly want to umm, talk about it right now: the reason I'm here I mean." Sadie said simply, obviously aware now of her surroundings.  
"I'm sorry. I was rude to even ask that. Shit this place blows" Nick responded  
"Why are you here? Excuse me if I'm rude"  
"No, no.I'd rather you know my past actually. You're the only person I know, or have to know. My parents, they well, they died in a car crash and my grandparents have been long dead. My uncles and aunts don't want me because of some false information they had received, so the government shoved me into this shit hole.luckily I didn't see my parents die. The paramedics said it was quick and instant, but I know otherwise. They suffered. They deserved it. Nonetheless I'm stuck here now.waiting for new parents.waiting for a new life." He finished with half a smile. Sadie's blue eyes held sympathy for him at that moment. Something Nick hadn't seen in quite awhile.  
"I'm so sorry, I honestly really am.what was the 'false information'" She asked curiously  
"They thought I was a crackhead slash pimp slash player slash drug dealer slash sex fiend and so on. Assholes. I don't need those accusations in my life, so I'm glad they didn't let me in." Nick said, now growing angry again. He shook his head as Sadie stared at him.  
"You're not so bad. You have beautiful eyes" She said aloud with a caring smile. Nick looked up at her and had a serious look on her face. Normally he probably would have been having sex with an ordinary girl by this point, but not this girl. He walked over to her and lifted her chin to look him in the eye. Sadie became scared, knowing that he might have kissed her, put her head down and looked away.  
"Nicholas!" The young and attractive nurse said "come with me and I'll show you around. Sadie, it's time for you to meet prospective parents. Vamanos!"  
"Everyday it's the same damn thing." Sadie said as she looked into Nicks amazingly captivating, big brown eyes, and patted him on the back as she walked by. He watched as she shuffled her feet down the blank hallway and turned into a damp room. 


	3. Finally

The darkness consumed her, and reminded Sadie of how alone she was. Then she remembered Nick, and didn't feel so alone anymore. "He's different, so it seems. I don't know, I want to know him" she thought to herself. She stared at the blackened ceiling and heard the footsteps of someone coming down the hallway. Sadie glanced at her newly replaced alarm clock. 3:17 AM. "Who the hell would be up at this hour" she pondered to herself. The hallway light flicked on, then immediately off. The bedroom door was pushed open a smidge, and Sadie could see the shadow of a man. She shut her eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep. The door was soon shut closed, she heard the click of the door lock falling into place. A couple beds down from her, somebody shuffled around. She peeped open her eyes and saw that the manly figure was hovering over her now.  
"Sara?" The masculine voice whispered into the darkness  
"No. Sara's over there" Sadie said while pointed to the bed right next to her on the left.  
"Thanks" the voice whispered and the shadow disappeared. Sadie could hear the muffled giggles of Sara and her new boyfriend. "I hate this place" Sadie muttered silently, and rolled over to shut her eyes.  
  
Breakfast was bland. Plain. Boring. Sadie sat in utter silence as she sipped her glass of orange juice slowly. She never enjoyed orange juice, but apple juice reminded her too much of her old life. Much too much. The silence was broken by the footsteps of someone else. The person tripped over a nearby chair and went sailing through the air. The person landed by Sadie's feet. It was Nick. She laughed for the first time in a long time.  
"Nick! Haha Are you ok?" Sadie asked while taking his arm and lifting him up.  
"Yeah, just fucking fine" he said, embarrassed and annoyed at something ".last night sucked my ass. I'm stuck in a room with a snoring fool" He finished with a peculiar look on his face. Sadie started laughing harder and Nick took a seat across from her at the wooden tattered table.  
"I lucked out. I just have nympho's in my room. You get used to the noise I suppose. It makes me jealous though" Sadie stated with a simple giggle. Nick chuckled and leaned back in his chair: eyes fixed on Sadie. They stared at each other, eye to eye, for a moment before Sadie looked away uneasily.  
"So did you have a boyfriend you left behind or anything?" Nick asked interested, while still gazing at Sadie  
"Well, no. I actually, uh, have never had a boyfriend. My older brother Ben and my younger but still old brother Brandon would always ward them off. God forbid the poor gent come back, then comes my father!" Sadie responded, trying to make light of their current situation. Nick laughed a little bit.  
"Yeah. I was an only child."  
"So what about you; a girlfriend?"  
"Actually yes. We weren't going out that long. It was a budding relationship, we were together for about a week and a half. Not long at all." Nick said nonchalantly  
"What was her name?" Sadie asked. Nick laughed uneasily while pondering her question.  
"I uh, don't remember. She was just a piece of ass" he stated ",,,but I'm not into that anymore. I used to be such a jerk. Now I'm starting all over again." Sadie glanced at the clock on the wall behind Nick uneasily, then gave him a half-hearted warming smile of insecurity.  
"Don't worry" he finished "I don't do that crap anymore. No more one night stands or orgies for me" Nick said with a laugh, obviously trying to make a joke.  
"My older brother Ben was like that. I would see him run off into the woods with all kinds of girls, yet I couldn't even have a guy glance in my direction without a rock or something being hurled at them. Brandon too." Sadie remembered with a smile ".he was nuts. Even though I was a year older than him, he acted like he was the oldest. He would hide in the trees and spy on me. Whenever my friend Russ would walk me home, Brandon would drench him with a bucket of water, err lake water. That stuff gets nasty you know" She finished with a smile. Nick stared at her, content and comfortable.  
"Where are you from?" Nick asked while taking a swig of his orange juice.  
"Colorado" she stated. Nicks eyes widened and he let out a small chuckle.  
"Why the hell are you here then? New York?"  
"Well, after the accident, I didn't have anywhere to go. It was a damn cold night, November 16. The cops brought me to the station and ultimately sent me here. They said it was the best adoption agency in America. You know how the population is here. I've never been in a big city, well, besides Denver." Sadie finished and then took a drink of her own orange juice.  
"Shit! Holy cow man. It's way different. I can tell you all about it, but until you experience it yourself, my words are shit." Nick said kindly. Footsteps were heard coming into the room.  
"Nicholas? You've got potential parents out here. Come along, and bring a smile" The pretty and young nurse said to Nick with a flirty wink. He glanced at Sadie who gave him a cheerful thumbs up. He winked a Sadie and followed the interested nurse out of the room. Alone. Too alone. Same thing everyday-no change. 


	4. Surprise

"It's been two months babe, and I still don't have parents. Nobody wants a seventeen year old guy. You know?" Nick said to Sadie who was quietly laying in his arms with a content smile. She looked up at him and made a kissing noise. Nick bent down and popped a quick one on her waiting lips. "It's ok though, I'd rather not leave you here." He finished with another and longer kiss.  
"Sadie" the young nurse interrupted "once again you have interested parents waiting for you" she said as she winked at Nick "these look promising". Sadie looked up at Nick who smiled sincerely at her, then she stood up and walked away. Nick made sure to catch a glimpse at her butt as she stood up. Typical. Nick had an uncertain feeling that this day would be her last, here with him.  
"Good morning Sadie" a nice, clean, well-maintained young woman said while greeting Sadie with a comforting handshake. The woman was wearing a floral patterned silk skirt with a tight, form-fitting semi low-cut white shirt. The woman's brunette hair spilled down past her shoulders; stick straight, silky, smooth, and shiny. Green eyes greeted Sadie with a sincere look. "My name is Amanda Willow, and this is my husband Jeremy Willow." She said, introducing a tall, refined looking handsome man with dark brown hair and dark mysterious eyes. He was wearing black dress pants with a black shirt. Very handsome and young, probably mid-20's.  
"We like you already. Quiet one" He said with a wink and a smile. Perfect teeth. White and polished. "She's a very pretty one too." he glanced over at his wife "she'd look quite lovely in some of your party dresses dear, don't you think?"  
"Why yes. Wonderful figure, this one has. Are you ready to come home and try some of my dresses on? I have a perfect shade of eye shadow that would just bring out your beautiful blue eyes." Amanda finished with widened eyes and beating heart. Sadie's heart skipped a beat.  
  
She never had a chance to say goodbye to Nick, but he knew. The nights were lonely, cold, and dark. Sadie's new home was amazingly beautiful. Spacious upscale New York apartment right near Time Square. Sadie's new parents were supportive, helpfully, awfully kind.yet mysterious. Something about them made Sadie uneasy. Constantly partying in her mother's dresses, Sadie had made a couple of new guy friends. The girls were too jealous to confront Sadie, but the guys weren't. Sadie was too old for schooling, not interested in college, yet young. Eighteen. A young man by the name of Ryan had befriended Sadie at one her 'parents' nightly upscale parties. Ryan was very handsome, a favorite of most girls. People would stop talking when he entered a room and just stare at his gorgeous features. Ryan thought Sadie was marvelous; meant to be. Only, Sadie couldn't stop thinking of Nick and how perfect he was for her. She loved him. Right? Where was he? His words rung in her waiting ears "I'll find you. I love you". On a fantastic Sunday afternoon in September, Ryan called Sadie and asked her to meet him at a nearby ice cream shop. He would usually have asked to meet at the park, or somewhere prestigious, but Sadie changed his mind about everything. She had changed him. Shown him what it's like to live.  
"I know you love cookie dough. It'll be my treat" Ryan said to Sadie who was anxiously looking around for Nick. Ryan sensed this. "He's probably off somewhere with a new girl. After all, you did mention that he was somewhat of a 'womanizer".  
"No he's not. I said he had a history with many women. Not while I was with him, he would never cheat on me. He loved me, and I believe I loved him."  
"I see" said Ryan who was holding Sadie's ice cream in one hand, and his own in the other. She took the ice cream from his hand and politely thanked him. "Why don't we go somewhere else, I mean.a little less crowded?" he finished with raised eyebrows. Sadie looked up at him finally and noticed how gorgeous he really was. He had been courting her for almost a 4 months now, and she turned down his every question of whether she would go out with him or not.  
"Well, if you really want to. Only problem is, we're in New York City and I'm not sure if there's anywhere quiet as you please" She said, knowing that she wasn't allowed to wander the streets of New York.ever.  
"I was thinking, maybe a nearby coffee house or, better yet, my house" He finished with a certain look in his eye. Sadie had not kissed a man in such a long time. She missed Nick. Sadie could have all the world right now; prestigious young gorgeous man, money, humungous house, everything she could ever dream of, a devoted husband.everything but true love. She began to think, she had been at her new house for nearly 5 months, and still no word of Nick. Maybe Ryan was right, he probably was out with another woman and loving her. Sadie felt sick. "Are you ok?" Ryan asked while taking her arm and leading her over to a nearby chair in the ice cream shop.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Maybe I'll take you up on your offer of going to your house. It is a nice house" She said while looking in his deep green eyes. They reminded Sadie of a rainforest. Quite pretty. She noticed how perfect his small nose was, slanted upwards just a tid bit. Not overwhelming, quite like her own. Perfectly tasteable lips. Cherry red and amazing. ' I wonder if he's a good kisser' she pondered to herself. She would soon find out, she promised. She would force herself to fall into him, and say goodbye to Nick. He wasn't coming back. 


	5. Close your eyes

"Wow. You're room is quite lovely. Very spacious and clean. My, it's clean. We've got to mess this up a little, you're a man!" Sadie said to Ryan who was quietly closing his bedroom door and staring at Sadie. She glanced up, down, all around. Best new appliances, surround sound, DVD player, 52' wide screen Television and the newest Gateway and Dell flatscreen computers with three mini laptops sitting next to them. King sized bed with a down comforter and deep blue silky feeling sheets. Wonderful blanket. Sadie ran and pounced on the perfectly made bed. Ryan smiled and ran over to his bedside and watched as Sadie squirmed around, raising her chest in the air and tilting her head back attractively. "This bed is amazing" She said, stressing the amazing part.  
"You're amazing" Ryan said, now more serious, and Sadie looked up at him. She noticed how his eyes held care, and that his body was muscular and captivating. Five feet and eleven inches of pure sensitivity.  
"Have you ever had sex before?" Sadie dared to ask such a question. It was unheard of. Another thing that amazed Ryan though.  
"Why uh, yes I have once. A long time ago with my girlfriend. She was my supposed to be my fiancé you know. When I was sixteen" He finished with a look in his eye that was unmistakable. He was hurt from the past, but trusted Sadie to the fullest. She smiled up at him, and wrapped her arm around his head and pulled him near to her. Not yet touching lips, she whispered something into the air between them. Her brown silky hair was stretched all around and Ryan put his hand in it. Perfect, he thought.  
"What was her name?" She asked Ryan who was nervously wanting to take her into him, a deep and passionate kiss. She knew how to make a guy want her so bad, and keep him just on the brink.  
"Her name was Rebecca." He said, now wanting Laura more than ever. Faces close, noses barely touching. Comfortable bed, everything's perfect. He knew he could fall in love with Sadie, and Ryan was starting to wonder if indeed he had. Sadie pulled him in and kissed him gently. Only for a couple seconds. She backed away with a smile and Ryan leaned in for another. Sadie shook her head no and then gently scooted backwards so she was laying in the bed the right way. She reached under the covers and pulled them around her.  
"I'm cold" She whispered cutely, and motioned for Ryan to join her under the covers.  
"I know a good way to warm you up" He said playfully and leaned in to kiss her again. She welcomed him with a passionate and deep kiss, tugging at him, pulling him closer. Hands on the back of his neck, hands running up and down his spine; everywhere all at once. He wanted her so bad, he could feel it deep inside of him. She pulled the covers around him and placed Ryan on top of her, between her legs. Perfect position, he thought. He put one hand around her back and up the back of her shirt. Playing with the snap on her bra, it wouldn't come undone. Sadie knew what he wanted to do, so she backed away from kissing him and took her shirt off herself. She then unhooked her bra exposing herself to him. He took a look and became overly excited, lunging at her mouth with his. His hands were on her chest and her hands tugging on the belt loop of his pants. Belt off. Button undone. Zipper down. Ryan was ready for her. She thought of Nick, and remembered how they had done this in the night. Suddenly it wasn't fun anymore, but a bad memory of the one she loved. Ryan moved his mouth down her neck, and onto the clavicle. She held the back of his head and moved her fingers through his short hair and she felt an overwhelming sensation. She tossed her head back and let out a quiet groan, mouth open, she looked at him with eyes that were unmistakable. He continued down to her belly button and circled his tongue around it. She laughed nervously as he worked down past the belly button, and circled his tongue over her appendix area. Sadie's skirt was up around her waist, exposing her low cut thong. Ryan wrapped his fingers around the elastic on her underwear, then glanced up at her with a smile on his face. She had her head thrown back in anticipation, and Ryan gently pulled her underwear off. She looked down at him, suddenly realizing what was going on, and she pulled him back up to her face. She smiled at him half-heartedly and looked deeply into his green eyes. The daylight from outside shone in through the open window as they both peered out of it for a moment. Sadie contemplated on whether or not she should leave, and then she looked back at Ryan, who was waiting for her ultimate decision. She pushed him over so now she was on top and straddling him, and she pulled the covers over both of them so the room seemed dark. She planted a kiss on his cherry lips and he reached up to touch her soft skin. Sadie pulled off his pants, leaving Ryan in only his boxers. She couldn't do it. Ryan was in his glory at this moment, wanting every inch of her body touching his. She played with him, switching kissing his inner thigh and naval area. He put his hand on top of her head and guided her down to his 'special' area. No. She looked up at him and noticed how his face was ridden with pleasure. Beautiful. She felt strange, uncertain. Nick. She rolled over off of Ryan and collected her bra and shirt from the floor.  
"I have to go" She said as she quickly pulled her shirt over her messed up but still perfect hair.  
"Wait, what? Where?" Ryan asked in confusion as he tightly pulled the covers around him, trying to hide the growing bulge below.  
"I have to cook dinner" Sadie lied as she slipped on her flip flops and searched for her underwear. Ryan held it up in his hand and when she went to reach it, he pulled it away.  
"I'm keeping this until next time" He said playfully. Sadie looked at him with stern eyes and quickly pulled her skirt back down into place. "You don't have to cook dinner, we have a party tonight remember? Dinner is served there" He finished, knowing he caught her in a lie.  
"Well I'm not going to the party tonight" She lied again, wanting to run and find Nick.  
"What's wrong? Everything was going perfectly" Ryan said with sincerity and hurt in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Sadie said while she grabbed her purse and leaned over to give Ryan a reassuring kiss. She then turned and opened the bedroom door, and quietly shut it behind her; leaving Ryan alone in his room. Alone. That is what she felt at the moment. She would call him when she got home.  
"Shit" Sadie said aloud as she stood at the end of Ryan's driveway. "I have to walk home through the city. Shit Shit Shit." She screamed as she pranced off, down the street of his neighborhood. Ryan watched her through his window until she was out of sight.  
  
"Woohoo baby, why don't you come on over here and I'll show you some thug-loving" said a dirty minded young man who looked about nineteen; surrounded by four other friends who looked the same age. Hispanic, Haitian, and Caucasian. Sadie kept her head down and didn't look in their direction. She began to wonder if she made a wrong turn somewhere, because there was graffiti all over the walls around her, and garbage in the streets. The buildings were dirty and old; her surroundings were not familiar. She glanced behind her, knowing that the group of five young men were now following her. She picked up her pace a little bit but felt nervous and nauseous. She clung onto her purse as her flip flops flipped dirty water onto the back of her tan, long legs. The whistling continued. She began to panic as she whipped out her cell phone and continually dialed her house number. Nobody answered. Nick. He had warned her about big cities such as this one, but he was right. Words are shit unless you experience it yourself. Bad experience. She frantically dialed Ryan's private room number, and he finally picked up after the fourth ring.  
"Hello?" He asked perturbed  
"Ryan, please come pick me up." She pleaded, whistling and footsteps closer now.  
"That's a pretty little ass that you have there girly" The men chanted behind her. She felt violated.  
"Who was that?" Ryan asked on the phone  
"I don't know but they're following me. Please come get me."  
"Where are you?" Ryan asked as he heard the comments from the men continue.  
"I don't know" Sadie said, now becoming more scared than ever. "The buildings are old and the streets are dirty. Please help me" She begged as she quickened her pace. The five men quickened their pace also.  
"I can't come help you if I don't know where you are." Ryan said, obviously becoming scared for her safety.  
"I don't know where I am. I'm going to get raped or killed or something" Sadie said into her cell phone as the battery beeped at her. Low battery. The phone hung up. "Shit" she said as she stared at the dead phone and walked into someone. His arms engulfed her as she tried to fight him off. She screamed loudly but a hand went across her mouth to quiet her. She pounded her fists but to no avail, the man was much too strong.  
"You're not lost." The familiar voice said to her "I found you" he finished as Sadie looked up into the mans big brown eyes.  
  
"Father!" Ryan screamed downstairs to his father who was sitting in an arm chair, reading the stocks.  
"What do you need Ryan" The father answered  
"I need you to pick up Sadie. She's lost somewhere" Ryan yelled down as his father chuckled.  
"Somewhere. You know New York isn't a small place son. She'll be fine, someone will find her that knows who she is. Why don't you go get ready for the party tonight, put on some nice clothes. I have someone I have arranged for you to meet"  
"I don't want to meet any of your stupid friend's daughters. I love Sadie. Please help her" Ryan called down. His father gently put the newspaper down in front of him and stared straight ahead.  
"You love this girl?" He asked Ryan  
"I think I do. But that's not what's important now. She needs our help"  
"So you're in love. I warned you about it. You should have just stuck to one night stands.much better that way. Use condoms son." The father continued.  
"Dad, you're nuts" Ryan said as he ran back into his room and slammed the door. Ryan pulled on a new pair of khaki pants and slipped on his Etnies sneakers. He ran downstairs and flew out of the front door, jumping into his fathers convertible Jaguar. Ryan spun the tires as he left the driveway, and his father smiled with content. 


	6. Dream Again

"I thought I would never see you again" Sadie said to Nick who was preparing for her some hot chocolate in his fourth floor apartment. The apartment itself was not very clean, and had many people living in it.  
"I told you I would find you, but it seems you found me first." Nick said as he placed the steaming mug of hot chocolate on the table in front of Sadie. "You look amazing. You're so hot" He said as Sadie smiled and picked up the mug of hot chocolate and pressed it to her lips. ".And so is that baby, be careful" He said as he reached out and took the mug from her hand and placed it back on the table. He stood up and grabbed an ice cube from the freezer, then picked up a spoon from the silverware drawer, put the ice cube in Sadie's drink and stirred it around for her. "This will help it a little bit. Blow on it and everything will be ok in about two minutes" Nick finished while stirring the drink. Sadie stared intently at him, eyes watery with happy tears. Her face became rosy red as she let out a deep sigh and began to cry. Nick jumped up out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her, she hugged him tightly, afraid to let go, and they both fell in each other's arms.  
"I love you so much" Sadie cried into his shoulder and Nick pulled her closer than close.  
"Not as much as I love you" He said into her coconut smelling brown straight hair. His navy sweatshirt engulfed her and they both fell onto the dirty floor. Her expensive light pink skirt became dirty, but she didn't care. She held onto Nick with all she had and he clung onto her with everything he was. After a few minutes, he walked her downstairs and back outside, holding the mug of hot chocolate for her.  
"Do you want to come see my house?" She asked Nick who was glancing around for someone.  
"You know I want to babe, but my parents are going to be home soon, and I don't know if they would be too pleased to find me gone. You know?"  
"Yes Nick, I know. Well, here's my number." Sadie said as she grabbed a mini pad of paper from her purse and wrote her cell phone and private number down. ".call me later ok baby?"  
"Sadie, I don't have a phone." Nick said to her as he closed her outstretched hand with the number in it, and kissed the top of her hand. Sadie began to become teary eyed again.  
"I don't want to lose you again" She said and drew him into her for another embrace.  
"You won't. You know where I live now, you can come over anytime you want to see me."  
"I know but, I was so scared when those guys were following me and I.I.I want you to see my house" She stated as she backed away from him. Nick looked into her teary eyes and sweetly kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and her mouth. He paused after the short kiss, and she pressed for more. He backed away still holding her hand, and then let her hand drop back down to her side as he disappeared into his apartment complex.  
  
"Sadie!" Ryan called out from his fathers Jaguar. "Get in"  
"Nick! I mean Ryan! When did you get this car?" Sadie asked red faced and teary eyed.  
"Nick?" Ryan asked confused and slightly hurt.again.  
"I meant Ryan. I uh." she paused as she thought whether or not she should tell him that she saw Nick ".why did, how did.nevermind"  
"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying? Please get in the car and I'll take you home. You are going to the party tonight aren't you?" Ryan asked Sadie who stepped into his car.  
"Yes I am. I suppose. I don't have anything to wear." She said now thinking about her wardrobe.  
"We can fix that." Ryan said as he smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. She backed away uneasily and left him hanging there. He looked up at her confused and put the car in drive.  
"Where are we going? You just missed my turn." Sadie said as she looked down the street where she lives.  
"I'm taking you shopping for some clothes" Ryan stated as he sped off into the distance. "Time Square"  
"Neato!" Sadie said now excited to be buying her own clothes instead of wearing her mothers.  
  
"I like the black one on you better than the red one. Black is always more elegant anyway" Ryan said to Sadie who was studying her reflection in the mirror as she wore the black dress.  
"You only like it because it's revealing. My chest is nearly hanging out and my back it totally exposed." Sadie said with a perfect, white, straight smile.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous in anything you wear, so I was just giving you a suggestion. The red one doesn't bring out your best features that's all. I think the black one does. It's tighter and more form fitting anyway." Ryan finished as he leaned back in his chair that was facing Sadie's dressing room.  
"Thank you Ryan but I'd like to try on this deep blue one." She stated as she held the dress up against her body.  
"I believe that one will bring out your magnificent eyes, love" Ryan said sincerely and nicely. All Sadie could think about was Nick. What would Nick think if he saw her in one of these dresses? She wanted Nick to be impressed, so after all was said and done, she bought the black one. As Ryan handed the cashier his fathers credit card, Sadie was looking at some nearby racks of clothing when she saw someone doing something that she didn't want to see.  
"Amanda?" Sadie said aloud as she studied a young woman and a man groping all over each other and kissing deeply in the corner of the store.  
"Sadie? What are you doing here?" Amanda Willow asked while fixing her bra and moving her shirt back into place.  
"That's not Jeremy you're kissing Amanda. What on earth are you thinking?" Sadie asked, irritated that she would cheat on her husband.  
"Please don't tell him honey." Amanda confessed "It would absolutely kill him"  
"I know. How can you sit there and kiss another man, then go home and go to all of your parties parading Jeremy around on your arm like nothings wrong? I know you guys have a healthy sex life I mean, come on I hear you at night. So then what's wrong?" Sadie said daringly. The young man with Amanda didn't dare turn around to look at Sadie but began to distance himself from Amanda.  
"Nothing's wrong. Look at this gorgeous young man I have. How could anyone resist?"  
"Who is he?" Sadie asked, interested in knowing.  
"His names Nick" Amanda replied as Sadie's love turned around to reveal himself to her. Nick.  
"Sadie look, I didn't want.I'm sorry" Nick started to say as Sadie ran out of the store crying hysterically. Ryan shot Nick a dirty look as he chased Sadie out of the store and caught her in the middle of the parking lot. He scooped her up in his arms and brought her over to his car. She broke down in the parking lot and laid on the dirty street. Ryan sat in the street with her, holding Sadie, comforting her, giving her a shoulder to cry on.  
"He's such a jerk. I told you he was probably with another woman. I'm so sorry you had to see that Sadie. You're ok though. You're with me, I wont do that to you. I love you" Ryan said into Sadie's ear as Sadie began to cry harder. He knew there was nothing more he could do, so he picked the crying girl up and put her in the passenger seat of the Jaguar and drove her home. When they arrived at the apartment complex that Sadie lived in, she didn't move to get out.  
"Are you going to be ok?" Ryan asked while pushing a strand of her silky hair out of her face. "Here's your dress babe."  
"I don't want to go in there. How can I live with that woman after what she's done. She has no idea"  
"You have to go in there. The law requires it."  
"I'm eighteen. I can make it on my own"  
"I would take you to my house but my father would be too happy" Ryan said to Sadie who peered at the seventeen story apartment building.  
"I suppose I could lock myself in my room all night"  
"All night until it's time for you to go to the party, then I can see if you would be allowed to stay at my house." Ryan said, still staring at the disheveled Sadie.  
"Alright, I guess that's what I'll do. If I do go to the party, I probably will want to leave early though." Sadie said while opening the passenger door.  
"I'll see you later baby" Ryan said while making sure she got upstairs alright. 


	7. I'm lost

"Hey Sadie. Have you seen Amanda at all? Or heard from her perhaps?" Jeremy asked Sadie as she walked by him. Jeremy wasn't wearing anything but boxers, and his mature and well defined body was an amazing sight to see. Sadie scolded herself for thinking about her adopted father like that. She shook her head no to his question and pressed on upstairs to her room. "Sadie wait. I'm glad that she's not here."  
"You can only imagine how glad I am that she's not here."  
"There's something I wanted to tell you Sadie." Jeremy began ".I have noticed lately that you've been keeping yourself very attractive."  
"Thanks to Amanda" Sadie interrupted  
"Yes, sure. Sadie, you are aware that I am only 23 years old." Jeremy began to say "and you're eighteen now. So that makes a five year difference I believe"  
"What are you getting at"  
"I don't think of myself as your father, but rather a friend. In order for me to have been your father, I would have had you when I was five years old. So needless to say, I find you highly attractive."  
"Ok. You're married." Sadie started  
"Not happily" Jeremy continued  
"Not my problem" Sadie finished and turned her back to walk to her room. Not a moment after she had laid upon her bed, Jeremy entered her bedroom and sat on the foot of her bed.  
"What do you think about me" He asked her  
"I think that you're married, yet attractive and can get anyone you want to. Just go to the party tonight and look around.people turn their heads when you walk in."  
"Why don't you turn yours?"  
"Why would you want me to?" Sadie asked while pulling the covers over her and turning over to get comfortable.  
"Because I.I don't know. I'm sorry, I'll leave now. Goodnight" He said as he stood up and exited the room.  
"Jeremy, I'm sorry if you have a bad marriage."  
"She's cheating on me isn't she?" He asked Sadie  
"Goodnight" Sadie asked, not wanting to tell him the truth, yet wanting to tell the world what Nick had done to her. Jeremy shut the bedroom door and treaded downstairs. Alone.  
  
The night was cold, dark, mysterious. The party was going smoothly, many people complimented Sadie on how good the black dress looked on her. Ryan was by her side the whole time, urging Sadie to look happy and smile. That's just what she did, wore a fake smile. Nobody but Ryan and Amanda at the party knew what had happened. Nobody knew how Jeremy came onto her, nobody knew anything about how Sadie watched her family burn inside their house which turned into an inferno. Nobody knew much about her. She wanted to start over. Fresh. Anew. Nobody could help her with that either. With all of this in mind, she still wore a smile that nobody could see through; to everyone at the party she was beautiful and joyful, to herself she was falling apart with nowhere to fall.  
"Do you want something to drink Sadie?" Ryan asked while taking her hand and bringing her back to her senses.  
"Oh, no thank you Ryan." She said politely then turned to wave at one of the guests who was looking at her.  
"Everyone is watching you tonight" Ryan said as he too waved at the same guest "Everyone sees how beautiful you are."  
"Bullshit" Sadie said and threw him a fake smile, then walked away to the back balcony. Ryan tried to follow but somebody came up to him and started talking to him; so he tried not to be rude. Sadie opened the back doors to find four people standing out there. Two of which were Jeremy and Amanda, working out their problems. One was an old man who was silently smoking a cigar on the swinging bench, and the other was a young man who was staring intensely at the night sky.  
"Beautiful isn't it" Sadie said as she took a stand by his side, placing her elbows on the rail and leaning forward. The young man looked surprisingly at her, stared at her body for a minute and then turned back towards the sky.  
"Yes, it is" He responded. "I'm sorry, I'm Michael." He stated as he held out his hand to shake Sadie's.  
"My name is Sadie" She responded while taking his hand and shaking it. He had pretty blue eyes, like hers, and saw compassion in them.  
"So what brings you out here tonight?" He asked while looking again at the sky.  
"Bad day" She responded simply, "and you?"  
"Same" He said back. All was silent, a moment of awkwardness  
"How old are you?" She asked him after studying his body for a moment.  
"I'm nineteen. Well, almost nineteen." He responded shyly "and you?"  
"I turned eighteen in April. I haven't seen you at any of these parties, what brings you to this one tonight?"  
"Really? I've been going to them for a little while. I've seen you before, the other night you were wearing a red dress and had your hair up."  
  
"Oh, really? Were you the one standing by the drinks that night?" She asked with a shimmering smile on her face.  
"That would be me. You can find me by either the drinks or the back door. I'm not much of a social butterfly when it comes to these 'parties' you know"  
"Me neither." She finished. Silence yet again.  
"Do you want to get something to eat? I mean, real food not just the crap they put out here." Michael asked her  
"What place do you have in mind?"  
"Sadie, you're not going anywhere besides this party tonight ok dear?" Amanda said to Sadie.  
"Amanda, I'm eighteen years old. I can get a hamburger without your consent." Sadie responded harshly, then looked at Michael who was confused.  
"Sisters?" He asked  
"I adopted her not 5 five months ago I believe?" Amanda said with a wink at Michael. I'm Amanda" She stated as she walked over and shook Michael hand. He smiled politely at her as Amanda winked at him again.  
"May I have your permission to take Sadie out to get some hamburgers?" Michael asked Jeremy who was standing behind Amanda.  
"Sure thing. Don't be home later than six o clock ok Sadie?" Jeremy responded sweetly.  
"Thanks Jeremy, you're the greatest. I really need to get out of these clothes and eat some real food." Sadie said happily as she looked at Michael who was waiting by the open door to leave.  
"If it's alright with you, Michael, may we stop off at my house so that I may change?" Sadie asked politely.  
"Why would I object" Michael said nicely "I know a great place to eat at" and the two turned to leave the house. While passing through, Ryan noticed Sadie walking with this new guy Michael.  
"SADIE wait!" Ryan yelled through the crowd and everyone turned to look. "Where are you going?"  
"To get some hamburgers" Sadie responded simply  
"Hello Michael. I wasn't expecting to see you here" Ryan said coldly to Michael who was standing by Sadie.  
"Too shay." Michael responded dryly as the two stared at each other for a moment  
"Is there something going on between you guys or something?" Sadie asked, breaking the silence.  
"Not at all. Ready?" Michael asked while pulling Sadie away from Ryan. Ryan grabbed onto Sadie's arm, leaving her in the middle of a tug of war.  
"You're not really going anywhere with him are you?" Ryan asked angrily  
"Ryan. You're my best friend, remember this afternoon?" Sadie said with a wink "Nothing's going to change if I go grab a hamburger ok?"  
"You're right. I'm sorry. Are you still staying over tonight?" Ryan asked Sadie  
"Of course Ryan. I'll be back in an hour" She said as she turned back towards Michael. He was cute, not as cute as Ryan, but still cute.  
  
"This place looks.interesting" Sadie said as she stood before a half painted building with a broken neon sign that read 'Captains'.  
"Their hamburgers are really good, and really big." Michael said as the waitress led them to their seats. Sadie sat across from Michael, and studied his soft facial features.  
"How come every guy I meet at one of these parties is always really cute?" Sadie asked Michael who started to blush.  
"Nobody tells me I'm cute." He responded shyly  
"I did"  
"I know. You're really pretty"  
"Feeling crazy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Feeling." Sadie said as she leaned forward, her face close to Michaels. She licked her lips seductively as she whispered into his ear, ".horny" then she licked his earlobe sensually, sending chills up and down Michael's back.  
"That's hot"  
"Thank you, Michael" Sadie said as she leaned back into the cushion on her booth seat. "Where do you live now?"  
"Actually, I'm staying down here temporarily. I go to college out west a ways, Syracuse University." Michael responded passionately  
"That's cool" Sadie said with a smile as she greeted the waiter  
"Good evening my name is Nick." Pause. Sadie's face grew long and Nick shut his mouth. "Look Sadie."  
"I would like a." Sadie started  
"Sprite" Nick said as he filled in Sadie's order "and you sir?" Nick asked while glancing at Michael.  
"Pepsi please" Michael said uneasily, feeling the tension between the two  
"We only have coke, sir, would that be ok?"  
"That's fine" Michael responded  
"Are you her new boyfriend?" Nick asked daringly  
"Nick please" Sadie said with a hint of an attitude  
"No I'm not" Michael said  
"Let me guess, a one night stand then?" Nick continued  
"Nicholas stop"  
"No" Michael said  
"Look asshole, I don't want you around her anymore, hear me?" Nick continued  
"Nick seriously, go away" Sadie pleaded  
"She's with me, not you, me" Nick continued  
"No I'm not, you're with my fucking mother now leave me the fuck alone before I bash this knife into your forehead asshole!" Sadie said while grabbing the butter knife and standing up in her seat  
"Please do. Kill me so that I may live. I told you I loved you and you said the same to me. Why are you walking away from me now then? For something you saw in the department store? Huh? Is that it Sadie?" Nick screamed as Sadie continued her walk to the bathroom. "What the fuck are you looking at" Nick screamed at Michael who was quietly sitting in his seat. "Can't even stick up for her come on, be protective asshole" and Nick walked away to wait by the bathroom. When Sadie finally came out, she was greeted with a kiss. "I don't want your skank of a mother. I want you, Sadie" Nick said as Sadie pushed away from him.  
"Don't touch me" She started "After that show you just put on out there, embarrassing me in front of my guest, screaming curses around and ruining others' dinner.kissing and groping my adopted mother in a department store. Who in their right mind would think I would want that in my life. Remember when you said." Nick interrupted her by kissing her again. She shook her head and walked away quickly. Nick tried to grab her arm but she was just out of reach, for the first time, she was unreachable by Nick.  
"Ready Sadie?" Michael asked as he waited by the door, holding it open for Sadie.  
"Look Michael, I'm really sorry about tonight. I want to explain to you so badly why he did that and why I said what I did." Sadie started  
"You don't have to. You said it was a bad day, if you don't want to tell me then don't. I don't need an explanation. I'm perfectly fine, and so are you. Why don't we go do something else instead.park perhaps?" Michael suggested sincerely as he held open the passenger car door for her.  
"Park sounds great Mike" Sadie said with a smile. As they were driving, Sadie felt a sudden urge to be close to someone like she was with Ryan that afternoon. She looked over at Michael who was intensely driving the car and smiled. She reached her hand over to his leg and rested her hand upon his knee. He looked down at it, and became nervous. She looked up at him, then moved her hand up towards his middle thigh. He didn't say a word or move. She moved her hand up to his inner thigh and felt the tension growing inside of him. 


	8. Accident? I think not

'He's going to give in to his teenage urges' she thought to herself as she moved her hand to cover his crotch area. Michael's eyes rolled back for a split second and then came back to his senses. Still no objection to what Sadie was doing. She reached up to his pant buckle and Michael pulled into a nearby empty parking lot where he parked his car and reached over to touch Sadie's hair. Sadie pressed her hand down inside his pants and made Michael feel good. He unhooked her bra with a single motion and took off her shirt at the same time. 'He's a pro' she thought to herself 'this is going to be good'. Sadie sat across him, straddled him in the drivers seat and kissed him tenderly on his soft, juicy lips. He kissed her back, hesitantly at first then more passionately at the next tongue thrust. He placed one hand on her chest, the other on the crotch part of her pants, and pressed firmly with one finger. She felt he was ready, and so was she, she assisted Michael in the process of taking her pants off, while she took his shirt off. Nice body. Michael had a four pack and pretty well formed pecs. Sadie opened her purse and whipped out a condom, put it on Michael as he watched. His eyes grew wide when she sat all the way down and his senses took the best of him. He closed his eyes and she closed hers and the day became suddenly great. She had never had sex where she was on top, and it was a whole new sensation to her. She opened her eyes periodically to see Michael's twisted face. It always turned her on to see a guy in pleasure. She smiled.  
  
"Does this mean that we're together" Because I don't do one nighters" Michael asked Sadie who contently smiled at him from the passenger seat.  
"I don't know Michael. I would like to, really. How long are you staying down here for?"  
"About three weeks left." He stated as he cheerfully played with her hair.  
"Do you do that often?"  
"I've had my share of times. Usually I have to put the move on my girlfriends, I've never been with anyone as forward as you."  
"I've only done that a couple of times. I've never been on top"  
"You're pretty good at it though" Michael finished. Moment of Silence.  
"What's your last name?"  
"Dekin. Michael Peter Dekin." Michael responded with a pretty nice smile. Straight teeth.  
"Dekin. Well, Mr. Dekin, I'm Sadie Danielle Willow. I used to be Sadie Danielle Chandler."  
"Used to be?"  
"Yeah. My family is in heaven now, I suppose." Sadie said as she grabbed Michael's hand and kissed his palm.  
"I'm sorry." He said with a sincere look in his blue eyes. A sincere, but mysteriously changed look. Sadie reached up to run her fingers through his dirty blonde colored hair.  
"It's strange because I know your last name from somewhere else. I just don't know where" Sadie stated as Michael's face suddenly became tense.  
"I don't know. My father is a well-known man, maybe you know him from newspapers or something" Michael said as he started the car "We have to get you back for Ryan."  
"I forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me" Sadie whispered as she reached in her purse for her cell phone. "I aught to give him a call"  
"Go for it" Michael said coldly, his whole persona changed in the matter of a second. Dekin.  
  
"Dekin?" Ryan asked Sadie who stood in the shadows of the dark room and changed her shirt so that she was wearing one of Ryan's.  
"Yes, the name seems so familiar."  
"You don't know the Dekin family business?" Ryan asked as he wrapped his arms around Sadie's waste and pulled her onto his deep satin blue colored bed.  
"I'm afraid I don't. Enlighten me"  
"Michael Dekin's father is known to be a hit man, only the FBI and CIA can never locate him. He goes around, killing families at a time. Ruining people's lives for certain business reasons I suppose." Ryan pondered for a moment as Sadie crawled into the space between the wall and Ryan. She turned to him, running her fingers across his chest. "I heard a story once, his style is usually burning. He would observe the house by night from a nearby watch-spot, and in the night, know every door lock and chain. He would break in, turning the oven on so that the gasses would fill the house. If the family didn't suffocate in their sleep, in the morning when they would go to start a fire, the place would blow up. Famous for Dekin. Peter Dekin is his name."  
"That's what happened to my family." Sadie whispered into the darkness. "Although I never met then, the Dekin's were the family next door."  
  
The cops didn't know what to make of it; accident? Must be. Such a high class and well liked family as this one couldn't have been hated by any. Or could they have been? Investigators would soon know the reason. The oven was left on, that was apparent. Obvious. You could smell it lingering in the air. Why? The burning apartment lit up the night, causing the rest of the building to be evacuated. Luckily for everyone, this apartment was on the top so when it blew up, only the roof area was ultimately affected. Two dead bodies and a couple elderly people with oxygen masks. That was it. The coroners van pulled up outside of the seventeen story building, wearing dark clothes so that any blood wouldn't show up, and gloves. They held two body bags and entered the building. Bystanders and newscasters filled the streets with van and cars, baby carriages and cameras. It would make the eleven o clock news easily. The Willow family was dead. 


	9. Hang on to your butts

"Ryan?!" Ryan's father yelled from downstairs  
"Yeah dad?"  
"Put the damn news on now"  
"Uh, ok" Ryan responded as he reluctantly flipped the channels on his big screen 52' television to the CNN news channel. Blazing Fire. Willow family. Sadie turned in her sleep and opened her deep blue eyes.  
"Wow" She said as her vision was blurred and all she could see was that the top floor of a building was burning. As her vision cleared "That looks like my apartment"  
"It is, Sadie." Ryan responded as he took her small and delicate hand in his.  
"Shit. Are they ok?" She asked anxiously, knowing the answer before she asked.  
"No."  
"I see a fucking coroner van" Sadie said aloud as she sat up in the satin blue bed. She flung herself out of the bed and threw on her flip flops.  
"You're not going over there now"  
"You're not going to stop me. That's my house"  
"Was your house."  
"Shut up. I'll be back" Sadie stated as she ran out of Ryan's bedroom door. Ryan chased after her, only wearing boxers and shoved Sadie into his father's black convertible Jaguar.  
The scene of the apartment building ablaze was more realistic than the view that television crews spread across the cable network.  
"Why again?" Sadie asked as a tear trickled down her soft and rosy cheeks, Ryan held her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waste and pulling her into his protective chest. There they stood, Ryan in his boxers and Sadie in a loose t-shirt and short gym shorts.  
"There's their daughter!" One of the reporters retorted as a bunch of people flew over to Sadie carrying cameras, microphones, pads of paper, and such. "Can you tell us how you feel about this incident? Do you know who would hate your parents so much as to they would burn down your house? Do you have any idea what you are going to do now?"  
"Stop.please stop" Sadie whimpered as Ryan pulled her away from the limelight. Sadie let more tears fall as her nose began to crinkle and then she noticed the coroner's van packing in two body bags. "Wait!" She yelled as she scampered over to the van, all of the news crews following close behind. "Let me see them, please. I need to know if it's them"  
"It's them" A tall young blonde haired man said as he turned around and stared at Sadie for a moment in shock. He checked out her body pleasingly before Ryan once again wrapped his arms around Sadie.  
"Please" Sadie whimpered as her lips quivered for a second; she was not crying for her dead parents, but because somebody was after her and she had no idea who it was.  
"Jump in the van and we'll take you somewhere more appropriate, somewhere with no cameras" The young coroner said soothingly to Sadie. He glanced at Ryan who wouldn't let Sadie go, "You can jump in the back"  
"Thank you" Sadie said politely as she strolled over to the passenger side of the van, and glanced at Ryan who slipped into the back, with the burnt corpses.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" The blond guy asked Sadie who was sniffling quietly in the seat, staring out of the rain dusted window.  
"Oh, no" She responded after a moment of awkward silence which followed his question  
"My name is Richard" The blonde man said as he glanced over at Sadie who had returned her gaze back to the window, appearing to be staring at objects further than this present moment.  
"Nice to meet you" Sadie muttered as she took note of every mysterious car parked along the side of the road, and watched intently at lingering headlights.  
"Expecting someone?" Richard asked interested in her persistent staring  
"Don't know who to expect"  
"We have a couple suspects in mind, I overheard the cops talking about possible criminals."  
"Who?" Sadie asked, now turning to stare at Richard, studying the profile of his face. Soft features, much like Michael.  
"Ever heard of a group called 'Muckrakers'?"  
"That's what; Roosevelt I believe; called those reporters that were writing about stories that were too harsh or something?" Sadie tried  
"Well, something to that effect. Funny thing is though, this newfound group called Muckrakers has nothing to do with the term that our former president bestowed upon reporters. This group likes to 'clean out muck'. They think the 'muck' of the world is rich people who emboss themselves into stereotypical societal embellishments, such as the social gatherings you've been attending frequently with the Willows."  
"Is Dekin one of the possibilities?" Sadie asked abruptly.  
"Dekin? Yes. How do you know about him?" Richard asked, becoming more agitated and cold. Sadie wondered if she should press matters more or if she should continue looking around for anything unordinary.  
"Popular guy I guess"  
"Right" Richard asked as he pressed his foot down onto the accelerator more prominently. The van sped up, and raced to the outskirts of New York City.  
  
"Ready?" Richard asked kindly as he flung the drivers side door open and stepped into the sopping grass. He walked over to the passenger side door as it too, was thrown open and Sadie hopped down onto the wet ground. She swung her head around to get the hair out of her eyes, and Richard watched in awe as she did so. Sadie then pulled her short black gym shorts down a ways as it was riding her butt before. You could clearly see that she wasn't wearing a bra, and she noticed that Richard was staring at her.  
"Let's see some dead people" Sadie said half heartedly with a warming smile. She looked around at where the van stopped, why would a coroner's office be in a deserted part of town? 'Oh well' she thought as she walked around the back of the van to where Ryan was sitting. Richard nodded at Ryan who was pale faced and looking sick. Ryan leaned out of the van and fell onto the damp ground. Sadie ran over by him "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, just fine" Ryan responded hesitantly as he hoisted himself up onto the bumper of the van. Richard turned his back to the couple, and grabbed onto a fire extinguisher located in the rear of the van. With one swift, single swing, he bashed the extinguisher across Ryan's head, leaving Ryan unconscious on the ground. Sadie's face became pale as she watched Ryan land in a heap, blood dripping from an open wound by his temple. She then looked up, mouth aghast, staring at Richard.  
"My name is Richard." He exclaimed as Sadie turned to run. He grabbed onto her arm quickly, before she could go far away, and knocked her out with the extinguisher as well. Richard then picked up the two unconscious individuals and loaded them into the back of the van along with the Willow corpses. "Richard Michael Dekin" 


End file.
